


Sparkle, Sparkle!

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [137]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Copious amounts of glitter, Crack, Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo has a little surprise planned for Hux...





	Sparkle, Sparkle!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble list #11 for Kylux, please? (11. Wow, you look…amazing.”)

Hux bared his teeth at the door as he tugged the key free. The shopping bags were determined to tangle around his legs as he moved into the hall, forcing him to shuffle in small steps until all of them and all of him were safely inside. He fell against the door with a sigh to close it, glad to be finally done. 

“Kylo?”

“I’m in here,” came Kylo’s sing song reply. 

Hux frowned, depositing the bags on the kitchen table and following Kylo’s call to their bedroom. 

“Wow,” Hux said, his breath taken away by the sight. 

Kylo had replaced their standard cotton sheets with luxurious black satin ones, trimmed at the ends with red. He lay on top of the sheets, his hair brushed and gleaming to perfection, and his body. Well. His body was gleaming, not with sweat or enticing droplets of water from the shower, but with glitter. He was covered from his neck to his toes in glitter, black and gleaming like he had sprung from the sheets himself. 

“I thought you might like a surprise,” Kylo purred, as Hux looked his fill. “I know how much you like those… darling little bath bombs that are all packed full of glitter, that leave glitter everywhere afterwards. Like in the bed. And on my clothes. And even in the fridge! And I …. Well, what do you think?”

Hux bit his lip. Ah, so that was his game. 

“You, ah, you look amazing.”

Kylo preened, stretching out on the bed. He folded his hands behind his head, his body undulating as he gave Hux his best come hither stare. Hux stared right back at him, waiting until he saw the corner of Kylo’s eye twitch. He looked away then for a moment, and coughed, trying not to laugh. 

“How long have you been waiting here?”

“Oh, long enough that I’m going to need you to warm me up.”

“Hmm,” Hux said non committedly, crossing the room to sit in the room’s only chair.

Kylo rolled over to watch him, and his time his twitch was more pronounced, coming from somewhere around his back. 

“Are you comfortable?”

“I’d be more comfortable if you lay down with me,” Kylo said, patting the sheets beside him. 

“I presume you want me clothes on? So you can leave glitter all over them?”

“Well, that is part of the fun. According to you.”

Hux nodded, and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, hands folded together. 

“Where did you get so much glitter?”

“Worried it’s going to be in the house for months?”

“Worried it’s going to be in your skin for months.”

Kylo twitched again, hand darting towards more intimate areas of his body. Thank fuck, Hux thought, he’d had the sense to wear a thong under all that, so at least their evening wouldn’t be a total write off. 

“You see, the stuff I use, it’s cosmetic glitter, it’s very small and it has no sharp edges so it can’t harm you. Craft glitter, on the other hand, the type you can buy in bulk from most hobby shops, that’s full of sharp little edges that much be awfully painful if someone, say, let it get into their arse crack.”

Kylo had paled visibly as Hux talked, and now his hand shot back to his arse. 

“It does?” he asked, voice small. 

“Oh yes,” Hux said with relish. 

Kylo bit his lip and gave Hux an imploring look, and Hux’s resolve faltered. He got up from the chair, sitting on the edge of the bed. He tapped Kylo’s chin, making him look up so Hux could kiss him on the lips. 

“If my glitter baths bother you that much, there’s easier ways to say it love.”

“I.. just... you know, I thought this’d be fun. I just…. I like to have something silly to complain about.”

Hux kissed him again, smiling broadly. 

“Nice soapy shower?” he offered, “get that stuff off you?”

“Please,” Kylo said, melting in relief. 

“And then we’ll need to change the bedding, to be safe.”

“I really didn’t think this through.”

“No, I don’t think you did. But it’ll be an excellent story to tell at the christmas party.”

Kylo paused as he stood carefully from the bed, mindful of the glitter he was shedding with every movement. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s good to have something to laugh about.”


End file.
